The Night's Angels
by Excelsium
Summary: The generic Percy-Gets-Betrayed story, with a twist unto it. Rate and review.
1. I

The Night's Angels Chapter I

 _"Annabeth... I love you..." I say, sadness and despair welling up in my system._

 _"No, Seaweed brain." Annabeth smiles patronizingly "I was stupid then... Sea children and we Athena's children, we do not mix."_

 _"But... I talked with your mothe-"_

 _" I don't care. I don't like you anymore. And I never will" Annabeth grins and unsheathes her dagger. Still smiling, she plunges it into my left shoulder and twists. I drop, still numb from the betrayal. Gasping from despair, not even registering the pain. I black out._

 **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW**

I wake up surrounded in darkness. Sitting, up, I try to take in where I am.

I fail.

Just as I was about to stand up and start walking mindlessly toward the walls and trying to feel where I am, the room is suddenly flooded with a green-bluish glow. I instinctively raise my arms and squint towards the light.

Suddenly, the light dims and I hear a cool, clear voice.

"Hello, hero."

Weirded out, I reply in the only way I can think of : "Um... hi? Who are you?"

The being that was talking to me chuckles. "Look upon me. You have nothing to fear."

I look up and see... the face of Tom Hiddleston.

 **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIEW** **REVIE**

 **Ok, I'm such a jerk, but I literally got one review. Bruh.**

 **TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **REVIEWWWWW**

 **: )**


	2. II

The Night's Angels

Chapter 2

 **Previously…..**

 **Suddenly, the light dims and I hear a cool, clear voice.**

 **"Hello, hero."**

 **Weirded out, I reply in the only way I can think of : "Um... hi? Who are you?"**

 **The being that was talking to me chuckles. "Look upon me. You have nothing to fear."**

 **I look up and see... the face of Tom Hiddleston.**

 **Now….**

I immediately jump back. "HIDDLESTON! AHHHH"

I withdraw Riptide and uncap it. "WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Hiddleston grins. "You really think that I'm a puny mortal actor? I'm not. I'm not even part of your pantheon. I'm the real Loki, from the Norse Gods! And I have come to recruit you, hero, to join my forces. Together, we can conquer Asgard, our version of Olympus. We can also get revenge on the Greek demigods, and also Olympus, and the gods." He says this with passion. I was hooked.

"Your nasty 'girlfriend', what was her name, Annabelle?" He says. "She stabbed you in the shoulder. I looked into her thoughts, as I am the god of Deceit, and she is in my domain. She was aiming for your heart. She missed, why? Because she was thinking of the wonderful time she had with _Pedro_ last night. Do you know what she did?"

I shake my head numbly. I can't believe it… all this really had come to nothing? NOTHING?! MY DIP IN THE RIVER STYX WAS FOR HER! FOR HER SAFETY.

But instead, my curse got removed and I got stabbed. By the only person who I sought to protect, no less.

Loki smiles sadly. "She was making out with him. Passionately. They were about to fuck each other until Chiron stepped in and split em up. And you know what? She didn't feel a single ounce of regret. She simply bowed her head and said her most insincere apologies. Then, when Chiron left, she kissed him one more time, and then left to go to sleep. She doesn't give a shit about you, Percy. And if I didn't pull you out, the next day, Zeus would have you killed and sent to Tartarus. You see? Nobody cared about you. They were only awed and scared of your power. Join me, and we shall rule Asgard and thereby Olympus together."

I gather and appear to be in deep thought.

I ask "What kind of army do we have?"

He replies "As of now, none. BUT, we could make allies and they have huge armies. As far as I know, Erebus is plotting against Olympus, and even though I could kill him with my eyes closed, his army of monsters are pretty useful, so I can possibly make allies with him. Also, I have a … pact, shall we say, with the true creators: Entropy, Death, Eternity, and Infinity. They will train you with your combat skills, and in the end, they will bless you and give you powers that surpass even…. what's your Greek Creator, Chaos? Yeah, him."

I nod. But wait… "How can you kill a PRIMORDIAL, Erebus, with your eyes closed?"

Loki raises his eyebrows and starts laughing. "Easy; come at me now and I shall give you a demonstration."

Loki summons his scepter, while I draw Riptide. At his signal, I charge at Loki, slashing toward his scepter in order to knock it away.

I was met with surprisingly little resistance. and I follow through, ready to place the blade at his neck, while suddenly, I feel a cold, sharp tip pressing against the back of my neck.

"And that is how, my friend, I would beat Erebus. He would attack my illusion that I have created and I would impale him through the neck while he is distracted."

I scratch my head. "But he's a Primordial. He could simply heal himself."

"Not really," Loki replies, "My scepter has an Infinity stone embedded in it. It could make anything fade and enter the depths below Asgard."

I nod in understanding. "When do we start?"

Loki grins. "Now"

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIE**

 **YEAH**

 **THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY IS REAL ;D**

 **Should I put my other story on Hiatus in order to work on this story? Hmmm**

 **Whatever. Review and keep goin :)**


	3. III

The Night's Angels

Chapter 3

 **Previously…..**

 **I scratch my head. "But he's a Primordial. He could simply heal himself."**

" **Not really," Loki replies, "My scepter has an Infinity stone embedded in it. It could make anything fade and enter the depths below Asgard."**

 **I nod in understanding. "When do we start?"**

 **Loki grins. "Now"**

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIE**

 **Now….**

"Okay," I say, "Now what?"

Loki snorts. "Stand still and close your eyes. I'm teleporting you to the four creators."

I comply, tightly shutting my eyes. Suddenly, a light shone so bright that my eyes felt like they were going to incinerate and that my eyelids would be burnt through. After about 20 seconds of this torture, the pain ended and a cool sensation flooded through my body.

I slowly open my eyes. I find myself in a tank of water. Water.. and nectar? Ah, this is the life. For a moment, I forgot Annabeth's betrayal. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIE**

After about 10 hours, I wake up. I take inventory of my surroundings. I'm still in the Nectar/Water combo, and Riptide is in my pocket.

Okay, let's meet the creators of the universe.

I head to the exit of my room. As I pass the doorway, golden liquid spray out of the doorframe, hitting me. I immediately feel re-energised. I felt ready to take on anything.

I break off into a sprint, going in an absolute random direction into the hallway.

 **TIMESKIP : 30 MINUTES**

Crud, where am I going? I'm in the middle of a fork in the hallway. Damn, where am I? Eh, whatever. Let's keep sprinting.

 **TIMESKIP : 5 MINUTES**

OUCH! I just bumped into a wall….. hmm…. TURN LEFT!

 **TIMESKIP : 2 HOURS**

I finally get to a large cavern-like room. I skid to a halt.

Arranged in a straight line are 4 huge thrones. They were facing directly away from me. But that was not what had made me skid to a halt.

The power radiating off these four beings were immense. I could literally feel it blowing my hair back. Think of all the power of the Titans and Olympians combined. Then compress that into a single pinpoint. A single being is made of such pinpoints. And the beings are 60 feet tall. Think of the power emanating from those entities.

I hear one of them murmuring "Where the heck is that Jackson? Loki better not be playing a trick on us again, damnit!"

And that's when I strode out and walked in front of those thrones.

"Hey, guys, wassup? Got any tacos? I'm starving. No fish though. I refuse to eat fish. They are my kin. It's kind of like… you know, eating your cousin. That's bad. Right?"

The beings grinned, snickered, chuckled, and at last broke out into a full-out laugh. One of them stood up and says

"Hullo. I'm Eternity. These are my four bros. So apparently, I need to bless you and help you train or whatever. Eh. We'll get to the formalities later."

Eternity stands up and starts pointing to his.. Bros?

"So this one is Infinity. He's cool and stuff, but he is really obsessed with paradoxes and things that he created. He constantly tries to create new paradoxes, but he's failing. But overall, he's a swag guy." Eternity gestures to the beings on his right.

Eternity then gestures to the entity on his left.

This one is female. She is clad in a pure black, tight fitting dress that accentuated her curves, and her face was pale, but beautiful. She smiles at me.

Eternity gives me a look, and then loosens up and says

"This is my lil sis, Death. Frankly, she thinks that you're hot, but..uh…. She's only 15.8 billion years old…..so….uh…a bit too young-"

Death glares at Eternity and starts screeching "FIRST OF ALL, I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE SIS. I WAS BORN 2 MILLION YEARS BEFORE YOU AND I CHANGED YOUR CREATOR-Y DIAPERS WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE. AND I DIDN'T SAY TO YOU THAT HE WAS HOT! HOW THE STAN LEE DID YOU KNOW THAT I THOUGHT HE WAS HO- um. Not hot. Yeah. I meant to say that. Uhm. Yea."

Eternity raises his eyebrows and says "Right. MOVING ON"

Eternity gestures to the being 2 seats to his right.

"This is Oblivion. He's cool and all, but he's really quiet."

Oblivion turned his head towards me. He looked like an extremely swagify'd version of Tartarus, what with the swirly vortex head and whatnot.

"Right" Eternity says, clapping his hands "Go to sleep, we start the real buisness tomorrow."

Suddenly, I found myself teleported to my bed, and I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

 **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIE**

 **A/N BEFORE YOU START YELLING AT ME. THIS IS AN AU. LADY DEATH DOES NOT LOOK LIKE GRIM REAPER IN THIS FIC. THINK ABOUT FEM-CHAOS. SHE LOOKS LIKE HER. OK, FLAMING BRING IT ON.**

 **AND SHOULD DEATH BE….. YOU KNOW… WITH PERCY? XD**

 **Whatever. KEEP REVIEWING! IT MEANS A LOT ;D**


	4. IV

_The Night's Angels_

I wake up, uncomprehending what happened the night before. Must have been a dream. A really messed up one, what with Annabeth shanking me out of nowhere and then declaring her love for some random guy, but it's just a dream; no biggie.

With my eyes still sleepily shut, I roll off the bed, expecting to land on the fluffy, carpeted floor of my cabin. I was in for a rough awakening when I land on the hard, titanium floor of the mysterious bedroom I was teleported into in my 'dream'.

I shake my head. No. Annabeth wouldn't betray me. Tom Hiddleston isn't a crazy Norse god who wants to take over the world. This is all a dream.

I smash my head across the platinum headboard of the bed, and I black out.

I wake up in a huge tub of golden liquid. There is a sharp tingling sensation all over the parts of my body submerged in this liquid. I sit up and l immediately notice four giant figures towering over me.

"Oblivion, Death, Eternity, and Infinity. You guys again. Can you remind me who you all are," I ask.

The being on the leftmost grins. "I'm Eternity," he begins, "The most awesome of all creators. The dankest of the memelords. The creator of time itself. Oh, yes, did I mention I'm the punniest of the punmasters?" Eternity grins.

The female-looking entity scoffs. "Eternity, you're not half of those. Your memes are trash, your puns make me want to kill myself, and you're certainly not the most awesome of the creators," she turns to me and continues, "Please excuse my foolish brother Eternity. He's 2 million years younger than the rest of us. I'm Death. Pleased to be of company."

I smile at her, and her cheeks redden. She clears her throat, and gestures to Infinity.

The being marked Infinity stands up. "I'm Infinity," he starts to rumble. He goes as if he wants to say some more, but then suddenly decides against it. He sits back down and summons a giant Rubik's cube, beginning to work on it.

The final of the four, the one I deduce to be Oblivion, slowly rises. Eternity clears his throat, "He's our… power guy. He makes sure that the people we kill stay dead. He doesn't like actually killing, though."

I scrunch my eyebrows. " _Stay_ dead?" I ask. What type of enemies are we facing?

Eternity puts a finger on his lower lip, and pretends to think. "Hmm," he muses, "Our armies, the Soarans, have lots of enemies. The Arvorians, Frostarians, Venezians, and Vaktovians, are but a few. I believe the Vaktovians and the Frostarians have something called a "Medi-gun", which would bring their friends back from Oblivion's domain."

Oblivion nods, "They've been quite annoying. The legendary Vaktovian General, Veit Myani, was one of the people who slipped out of my clutches. He's been an even bigger thorn in our sides since then."

I ask, "Isn't the domains of Death and Oblivion the same thing?"

"No dear," Death chuckles, earning herself a strange look from Eternity. "My domain is temporary. You may easily get out of death, by either rebirth, or simply escaping from my domain. However Oblivion is permanent. Nothing ever escapes from him… until Medi-guns were invented," Death frowns.

"Last question, sorry," I say, "Have we any allies?"

Eternity nods, "We have the Synoans and the Arconians. The Arconians are getting slowly pushed back by the Vaktovians. When we get out of development, we'll help them and open up another front against the Vaktovians. The Arvorians and Frostarians' whereabouts are unknown, while the Venezians are ineffective as of late. Come to the war room, and we'll discuss some plans."

Eternity pushes a button on his throne, and a huge door behind them creaks open, revealing a gigantic hallway. "Follow me," Eternity beckons.

Eternity and the other beings rise from their thrones and start walking towards the end of the humongous hallway. The path must be made for beings triple the size of Titans: I can't look up without straining my eyes. Huge neon lights dot the ceiling every now and then, lighting up the enormous corridor. I peer into one of the many cavernous rooms that line the hallway.

I see a strange three-turreted tank, with metal plates being welded onto it by four armored drones with blowtorches. Adjacent to the tank is are two conveyor belts, one with vials of green liquid being steadily produced, and another one with futuristic-looking assault-rifles being made.

I continue walking, but then I peer into another room. That one is a firing range, where dozens of… cyborgs (?) were shooting at target drones downrange.

I drone out as Eternity continues walking. This hallway seems to never end, I think, as the sounds of metal welding together and guns firing fills my ears.

After an eternity of walking, we reach the end of the hallway. Eternity enters a pin-number into the niche built into the side of the gargantuan metal vault door, and the door creaks open.

"Welcome to the War room."

AN_:/ This was a fun chapter to write. Just scroll down a bit and review so you can continue enjoying these chapters in the future.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH A CLIFFHANGER

MORE INCENTIVE FOR YOU TO REVIEW

!


	5. READ ALLLL NOT A HIATUS

_**NOT A DISCONTINUATION. PLEASE READ ALL.**_

Alright.

I'll make this short and sweet.

The plot for TNA got super confusing after a while. Despite your reviews, I see no future for this story: the power clashes and inevitable plot-holes are simply too overwhelming. Eternity is a Marvel character, but it's power clashes with Greek Chaos. They simply cannot co-exist

 _ **HOWEVER**_

I have simplified this story with much of its original plot and characters into another story, which is just getting started. No worries: Percy still gets betrayed, Loki/Tom ;) is still here, and there will still be an army. Once this new story gets real and going, you'll barely notice the difference.

The title for this story is Immortalis Aeternum, which can be found in my profile. To all TNA fans, please consider reading this: it's literally TNA, but 10x better. It has filled many plot holes, and is overall a better story.

Immortalis Aeternum!


End file.
